what is left
by patabon
Summary: This story takes place during the first game of its kind, the only problem is were stuck in this game. This is my story and how it could take me to my death or a new is game could end me but would anyone even notice that I am gone.-Mike See what is next.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey where is the last soap bar"I say at my new roommate when she gets out of My bathroom."I used it all when I was in the shower."She says annoying me and getting away before I go get a new bar of soap."I I haven't told my name ,Mike silval. I was one of five kids in my old house, I am 12 years old and the youngest,I never thought I would be alone,but it happen to me but it did you see.I felt invisible at my old home but last year I was offered a great scholarship for a private middle school so I took it and moved as far as I could,to Tokyo,This is the year 2023 a few months ago a game called Sword Art Online beta test also known as SAO,and I was one of the beta testers and.I had so much fun in the beta I couldn't wait for the real one because I couldn't wait to see my old friends and play the game,that I needed to get through this rough time.

Today the real game SAO came out I was so ecstatic I made sure I wouldn't be interrupted at all so I went into my room and plugged the nerve gear into the computer so it would be fully charged when I was done I finally put on the nerve gear it asked me for my user name and language,USERNAME:Archer LANGUAGE:English, then I was sent into the soon as I appeared I look at my appearance here there was just one difference the clothes everything else was perfect,I had a leatherish blue jacket that covered my shirt completely,and my pants were kinda like greenish jeans except they were baggier then real jeans were and I had a bow and quiver with me unlike everybody else who had swords then I look down and see a sack and it's filled with throwing daggers and a lot of them too.'Wow this is cool I think I am the only one here with these weapons.' I think to myself while looking there are so many people here unlike the beta test I wonder how many though."Well I better get a head start in the fields,before all the good monster levels are gone."I say to myself.

As soon as I reach the fields I feel something attack my shoenI look down I notice it is a kitty and it is nibbling at my shoes.I try looking for its mother in this area but I can't find or see I crouch down and look into the kitty's eyes they are like mine hazel but more green then brown."You were abandoned like me weren't hey I have an Idea why don't you become my beast and I can be your tamer."I say and the kitty just agrees by jumping up and I look at the screen where it has the Item button right above the log out button wait there is no log out button.I panic 'what if I am stuck here' I think and then I remember the kitty.I can't worry right now the kitty may run and I might lose a perfect opportunity to have a beast.I go to the Items and put the kitty in as a beast, a screen appears right in front of me that says the kitty's name it is "Tynamorik the ghost lion," and it makes me shiver,then I feel strange but I don't know why then I feel myself teleported to the town of new beginnings but not in the Colosseum like the rest of the players but everything is in view,then I look down to make sure Tynamorik is here and thank god he is.I go over to the Colosseum but it is packed.

"Welcome players to SAO,you are probably wondering why there isn't a log out button but I assure you this is not a defect,I made it that way and I do not need to explain why are trapped in this game until some one reaches floor one thing to add to that is that if someone tries to take of the nerve gear it will send a shock to your brain killing you,oh and when you die in here you die in real life and there have already been 236 deaths from families trying to take it off their loved ones and waking them up."the game master says making a lot of people start screaming and yelling things."I also brought you all gifts go ahead check in your Items"he in the Colosseum checks and so do I and it is a I take out the mirror it just glows but does nothing to me,Then when I look at he crowd of players in the Colosseum a lot of people look different."Now there can be no lying about who you are and no lying about what you look like and have a great games."The game master says and melts away then those players inside start running out but not as fast as me or Tynamorik but I decide to go to the merchants first before the fields,and I get a guide book,some healing crystals and teleporting crystals just in case something happens.

Then Start racing into the fields until I run into someone,"Oops sorry all my fault for running into you."I say whipping off the dirt on my jacket."No its fine nice to meet you I am Kirito who are you."Kirito says whipping off dirt too."Oh my names Mike nice...wait Kirito as beta tester."I say and he looks shocked until he realizes who I am"Nice to see you again Mike,but lets not discus more I need to level up."He says before he runs off but I let him slide this time,but I go in the same direction though.

This time when I got to the fields there were no Tynamoriks anywhere but there were lots of boars so I hid and got my bow ready,I aimed my arrow at the boar head and I held my attack for a few seconds and I let go and this blue aura surrounded the arrow and hit the boar disappeared and a screen appeared telling me I leveled up and for some reason when I looked at my back I didn't just have my quiver but a sword to and my arrows were heavyar too.I look at my new sword and it looks like a crystal blue knight sword but I put it back for right now.I am still getting used to my bow and arrows,with the I realize that Tynamorik went off and I can't see him,I start to worry when it is an hour later until I see a bigger cat that looks like Tynamorik,until I realize it is .He gets close enough for me to look at his level,"WOW, YOUR LEVEL IS ALREADY AT 20!"I say he is black and white like Siberian lion and as big as an adult one just rubs his head up against my torso."well I guess this means I need to train more."I say patting his head

...

I spend another hour or two killing boars and other monsters that were not very strong,I look at my level that I am at level 25,also seeing most of my skills are past twenty as well all but my sword are at level 4 so I decide to go ahead and start training it by going up to a boar that is at level 5 so that should level it up some,so when the boar looks at me it comes straight at is a distance away so I decide to hold my attack it gets faster and faster but I keep my ground my sword is getting a very dark blue aura around it and as soon as the boar is close to the tip of the sword I thrust it forward and that slices the boar straight down the sword skills level up to about level 6.I keep practicing my technique and leveling up is perfect and average I know it is weird that I managed to get this strong so quickly it's surprising me even.I mean I was one of the weakest beta tester there was but now that I know the ropes,I think i'm better at it.

It gets to dark for me so I rush to the next village which seems nicer to me then "The town of beginnings"Like I believe that should help the fact about people being trapped.I think i'm the first one in this town so I go into an inn and is allowed in thank God he is here I don't feel safe I fall asleep I think to myself 'I wonder if anyone would miss and if I die would they even notice.'

...

I wake up panting like crazy I don't understand why until I realize that I must of had a nightmare.I still don't understand how I could have one it is not like this is reality.I put that aside right now it is I have to get ready but then I realize I don't have extra clothing so I just stick with what I am to my surprise a cranky Tynamorik wakes up and just hits his head against the wall"What am I going to do with you?"I say and he just turns with a questioning look on his purrfect face,see what I did there.I run out of the inn at what I would call 4:15,the reason I know that is because I always have to wake up at that time to be ready for school.I go look for some good quest 'I can look at.'I think to myself noticing that there is one in-particular that stands out."The one way dash."It says that the person who does this quest must race a boar and kill it before it reaches the 2,000 coal.'in the bag' I think to myself.

I accept the quest and out of no where a boar goes right past me so I chase it down.I go for three of my throwing daggers and I hold them steady."Come on Mike I can do this." I say to myself and I am right I thrust my daggers and release start spiraling and it hits the target,but also a tree and roof but I still get the prize.

I don't stay there long and I didn't want to walk so far to the next village which is surprisingly far,so I ride my beast and when he whined about how I can't carry him I am not a 400 pound reach this town or village in the afternoon."Hey Tynamorik I have a feeling that there is something special here."I say and he just gets into the bed of this new inn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the spinning arrow.

It has been one month in SAO the death game as they call it now around 2000 people have died and everyone who they say are the "strongest" meets here for a game also said no pets allowed so I had to put a rope around Tynamorik and tie her to a tree which is now falling apart because she is trying to reach me but I go in.I don't even pay attention even when a fight might actually happen,then I hear"get into a party" and I feel the sense of dread,until I hear the sound of Kirto's voice.

I walk over to him and ask"Kirito can I be in a party with you guys?" I say that because he is with a girl who….is Asuna I nods and the man talking there says will meet anyone can come and talk to me I run out and grab Tynamorik and run right to the to dream and wake up somewhere that no one can find or hurt that would actually happen.

…

I wake up to find a Tynamorik bigger than she was so I look at her level to my surprise she is a 38.9 more than mine.I realize that I have to get up and head for the boss fight so I make the bed brush my bed head and go out the door with tynamorik by my side."We are going to kill him buddy"I say to her and then I realize we are late so I get on Tynamorik and she knows it too so she goes at her fastest pace until we see the others at the door almost about to open it.

For a second I admire the earth used to make the tower pure Amsideon with a dark presence surrounding it.I forget about the architecture because I have to focus on killing the doors open and I am one of the last ones in and the doors close behind us no one can leave.I look at the boss he is like a fat devil with purple eyes but Its not my parties job so I go to the first minion I see not as ugly as the boss but still doesn't look very is easy pushing them back and Asuna and Kirito killing were doing great with the boss until the guy organizing the attack,Diabel I think is hit by the boss me,Kirito,and Asuna rush over but he shus me away I look around and I see the bosses old weapon,I rush for it he spotts me so befor he can attack me I pull my bow and I realize Im out of amo and Tynamorik knows I realize I have my sword the only thing I can I decide I should.

I put the sword into my bow and aim for the head and I feel his newer sword getting to me but even if I die the sword will kill him too I feel the sword go to its brightest and I realise it and it goes to his head and straight through it breaking and leaving pieces in his head I run and grab the first sword he had and run for him I feel a new technique on my Items list,so I let it surge through me i run and keep running until I get close enough he tries to hit me with both hands but I climb up his arms and realise my attack screaming at the top of my lungs "BLACK STAR BREAKER" the sword does a 5 way combo and a slash in the middle and smoke burst the smoke clears he still has a bit more health but I can't do anything not even move which is completely horrible because the next thing I know I feel myself being thrown across the room into the wall I feel pain surge throughout my whole body but I am forced to watch the monster walk with his sword pointed at my neck,until he tries to and Asuna save me then I black out with a Tynamorik by my I guess I'd wake was shaking me to the point of death he wouldn't stop till I yawned.

On my screen showed the sword I took from the boss and his other one which didn't make since to me but I accepted it with alot of other things like dark red cloak. Then I hear someone shout" why didn't anyone help him,now h..he is dead." A box with spiked hair says and then the others behind him point to Kirito and me" They're beta testers that is the only you see what they both could do." A boy says not far from my age."and that one he knew the bosses technique and kept it."Before he could say more I jump up run right to him with my 2nd sword right next to his next."You are right about one thing I am a beta tester but if you think I am prey you are mistaken,"I say in a darker tone than usual."Now have a nice life."I say happier and smiling at them.I put on the cloak and sheath my bow and swords.I then get Tynamorik and run out of there to Floor 2."What a wonderful place"I say to Tynamorik.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER #3:

Descending hope

In Aincrid life is horrible,where people can actually kill without punishments the only good thing we are more than 1/5 of the way out but we have suffered immense loss I haven't been on the front lines in a while since floor 18 which was easy but Tynamorik suffered a blast to the tail and I am afraid to fight if she is going to be hurt."Lets go to the Tavern"I say to is Floor 36 and I now have a place of my own above a tavern but this is the first actually good food,I head down it isn't long till I reach there and get a place at the bar right at the middle this place may seem like a trash hole but the atmosphere is easy going like a snail before I shoot there is someone familiar next to is tall and loud and stuffing more food than anyone would think possible for her size."Mrs Teressa is that you." I say looking at her."Wow I haven't heard my name like that since a year ago."she says turning to look at the person(me) who said her name like that."Mike wow this is a mess."She says smiling.

"So how is life treating you "Archer"' she says looking at me."Well I was on the front lines for a while with Tynamorik my cat that is behind you."I say and jumps and then relaxes and orders some milk for Tynamorik and me something well weird tasting."Well great seeing you I have to go...wait do you want to help me?"Mrs Teressa ask."what is it?" I ask her and she smiles." get to Floor 37. I have a guild with 2 teachers from school,and 3 other students including your roommate Nyssa,and please join."she says with her eyes in a crying blink."I will help you,but I can't join now okay" I say and she nods and before you know it I was riding on Tynamoriks back to the boss's gate.

I see my language teacher with a samurai sword and a natural white bald head, My Math teacher who had a crystallized spear in a dark robe and mask that only showed her piercing blue eyes and black hair,My roommate Nyssa who has Twin swords with what is an odd resemblance to my outfit at the very beginning,her purple eyes staring at me and her hair is as blonde as her pail skin,Ameter Nyssa's twin look a like,with his whip and he also has one like hers but red,and Alice With a sword and black shield she was different she had her red hair in a tight bun,her clothes were her clothes from the real world a t-shirt and jeans.

I see other players in front of us one of them is the guild called Knights of the blood and I see the girl Asuna in there else stands out other than one person hour before we go in they say the gameplan but since I never follow it because I know they are inaccurate.I go over to Nysssa and ask her."Can I borrow your rope?" and she nods and hands me the rope and I put it in my quiver and I get back onto Tynamorik her soft fur warms me up preparing me for battle.I look at the gate and I seem to stare at the dark because it is hurting to see,but can't complain or get nervous that could kill me or someone else.

When gates open I rush inside to see a 6 legged Arachnid woman "aun the thrasher" and her minions were the same black widow Bow its not heavy to me any more I get to one of the columns and climb them till I get to the very top Tynamorik manages to get up here too.I grab one of arrows and wrap the rope around it,the rope that Nyssa gave me is a great conductive wire already has electric energy and code in it to electrify the boss but I need to use liquid to kill it completely.I put the arrow in the bow and tie the other end of the rope to the catwalk .I aim but All I can get is the shoulder but it will do.

I charge it up,waiting till it is just right.I see the opening and I realise the arrow goes right into her shoulder and she has to notice all her minions stop attacking players and start breaking the columns boss swipes her hand at me and I close my eyes but nothing happens to me,I open them to see Tynamorik take the hit and get sent all the way across the room and I scream,I run and unsheath both my swords one a weapon,one a shield I jump onto the boss no one moving but me I just lost it.I keep hitting and at one point I say "You think you are so powerful well no one messes with my cat,BLACK STAR CRUSHER!" and the boss disappears into code.I don't wait a second,I run to Tynamorik.'maybe she still..no she has to be' I think but as soon as I get to her,the life bar drops to 0 and I hear a sword drop right behind me it's name is"Tynamorik ghost heart." and then I hear 3 kitten meow,all of them look like Tynamorik I put them in my pack and pick up the sword and I see the screen it shows what I got for killing the boss,"web crossbow." I sling it onto my back,then sheathing Tynamorik ghost heart.

I almost go out of there until I hear someone say "There were no casualties." and I feel enraged but I can't yell or cry,Tynamorik wouldn't want that.I look at the ceiling it is so dark and I can't feel anything and I pass out.

* * *

><p>I wake up and see ,Nyssa,Ameter,Alice, ,and .Nyssa,Alice ,and Ameter are holding the 3 kittens and astoundingly Nyssa and her brother are smiling at me."Good morning sleepy head how was the dream." says and then shudders she realizes what happened to Tynamorik."It was fine I didn't even dream,but I would like to stay with you guys for a that be alright?" I ask them and they all smile."Don't get into it that much we're not going to join guilds yet we need more members and I know where to get some." I say.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Getting soldiers for help.

Today me,Alice,and Nyssa are looking for people to join the guild and Ameter is looking after cats which we have named one Lionheart,Shell shock,and Tynamorik are just like their mom they went out and started killing creatures and leveling up and they are now around her level get back to us shall are at floor 27,where people who don't do anything but level enter one of the taverns and look around no one really stands out except one player.I go over to that spot and tap on her shoulder."what is...oh its just you."Maner says."great to see you too but I don't want to talk I want to duel you."I say fastly and he smirks."what for?"Maner ask me and I laugh."for you and some of your servants."I say and he nods "Only my servants though."He says and I nod,we take what we can get."Lets find some where open and see how you do."He says and we leave the bar I can see Alice and Nyssa are tense.

"This is the place,it is wonderful don't you think."Maner says and I stop and I get sent a message,It says accept duel or decline,I press except. It shows are health bars and our faces and players start coming toward us but I ignore is the first one to make the move a double slash but I block with my bow. I jump and realise his attack which hits the ground.I jump on his back and use Tynamorik and barrage him with slices until his health reaches the red line I get up taking no damage.

I help up Maner and he

grins and tells a large over sized man bringing 4 girls around my age

and 9 men,I look at some of them,they are mpc's but I avoid that fact I am just glad we have more people.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong>Sorry everyone this is a short chapter because of school and everything.I hope the readers didn't think I was you enjoy my series because there is going to death everywhere."Hu Ha HA I am not being forced to say this by Yuki ha ha help she is and everyone you are awesome books rule."Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I am sorry for not updating this story not I will hopefully get back into it sometime later this year. I am sorry for waiting so long but I have been trying to fix the stories that need it the most.

-Love or hate patabon


End file.
